


10 Wishes

by SunlightShadows2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightShadows2/pseuds/SunlightShadows2
Summary: Written from this prompt on imagine-loki on Tumblr: Imagine that for all his crimes against Midgard, Odin chose a punishment for Loki quite similar to Thor, with chance to regain his autonomy and freedom. He gave Loki the task of fulfilling ten wishes of the Midgardians that had been badly affected by Loki’s invasion on New York. Loki was to be bound to stay on Midgard till he completed this task, with a lot of restrictions placed on his magic (unless for wish fulfillment purposes).You happen to be one such Midgardian. One fine day, the god of mischief appears in your living room, holding a dagger up like a magic wand, looking a bit frustrated and annoyed.“Tell me ten things you most wish for,” he asks impatiently, and you can’t help but do a mental comparison with the fairy godmother of fairy tales.





	10 Wishes

You wished you could say you watched the invasion of New York on TV. Nope, you had been at work in the thick of it, watching Iron Man and Captain America fight... whatever the hell those things were. You even got to speak to him as firefighters, volunteers from all over the northeast US and the newly dubbed Avengers cleaned up the damage. The man behind the mask was quite the hunk, but the conversation wasn't remotely flirty. However, it did leave a few of your friends and cousins green with envy when you finally got to answer the flood of calls checking in on you. 

It's been a few years since then. Since you stayed in the poorer areas of Brooklyn, repairs to much-needed areas were being slowly implemented, yet you could feel the signs of impending gentrification lingering in the air. The more you noticed a rise in condominiums, the more you worried about the future of the neighborhood and its original and current denizens.

After a long day, all you wanted to do was kick your shoes off and become one with your couch. Yet again, life had other plans. There was a tall, well-dressed man with a gold and green scarf in the middle of your living room. He looked rather unhappy and continued to seem so when you two locked eyes.

"It's about time you got here. Have a seat."

"Who the hell are you?" The man shifted his weight from one leg to another more as if he too had a long day on his feet. If it weren't for the fact he was intruding, you'd sympathize with his struggle. 

"Have a seat and I will tell you."

"...Hell no. You don't tell me what to do in my own damn house." Even as you say that you walk in and close the door to keep out nosy neighbors.

"You live in the slums, in a less than well-kept living situation, in a less than savory neighborhood. This is not a house." The man may have been wearing green but damn were you seeing red. Still, given his appearance and manner of speech, you came to the conclusion that he was part of some corporate branch overseas that your boss "forgot" to mention before you left for the day. Though he may deserve it, you didn't feel like getting fired for decking him.

"Look, it's been a long day and I would rather not bring work home with me. Leave or I'm calling the police." Your intruder only groaned in exasperation, brandishing a dagger. Muscles lock up as he gave you an unamused and childishly impatient glare. 

"Tell me ten things you most wish for," he commands, waving the dagger like a wand. When he sees you slowly backing towards the door, he looks less impatient and more confused. "What?"

"Look, we both established I'm broke. The only expensive things on me right now are my laptop and my haircare products. You can take the hair stuff, I can replace that next week." The intruder still looked lost as he walked closer while you regretted not keeping some form of self-defense weapon on you, company guidelines be damned.

"I am not here for your low-tech contraptions or your beauty products! What do you require of me to... make up for my ill deed?" It was your turn to be confused and even a little offended as your hand slowly turned the knob as silent and subtle as possible.

"What? For breaking into my house?" The man gave you look yet you remained firm on your decision to call your run-down apartment a house. "And the hell do you mean "low-tech"? That laptop cost me $400!" The man pressed his lips together for a while before speaking again.

"That is not...  _entirely..._ what I am referring to." He put the dagger away as he stepped much to your own relief. "I am to grant you ten wishes. I cannot do that anything is outside my realm of knowledge or defy the very laws of nature itself such as..." he hesitated once again. You would think he was preparing to go on the defensive. As he adjusted his tie, you leaned forward, now curious.

"As...?" Your hand went into a circulatory motion while you beckoned him to continue.

"Bringing back loved ones who have been dead for more than 4 hours maximum."

"So what, you're like some posh genie?"

"I believe you are actually referring to a djinn? And no, nothing that crass. I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am here to grant you ten of your innermost desires."


End file.
